naturalismofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Conspiração do assassinato de John F. Kennedy
Direitos Reservados ao RationalWiki, Link original aqui. O assassinato de John F. Kennedy é uma das ideias mais populares das teorias da conspiração. As pessoas que aderem a essas teorias muitas vezes se concentram na ideia de que Lee Harvey Oswald não agiu sozinho, que ele era um "bode expiatório", ou que Oswald não cometeu o assassinato, em tudo. Eles também, muitas vezes, argumentam que os tiros foram disparados a partir do "montinho de grama" perto da Dealey Plaza, em Dallas, e não partiu apenas do Texas School Book Depository, de onde Oswald atirou em Kennedy. Alguns teóricos da conspiração acreditam também que o relatório da Comissão Warren é um encobrimento do caso. Teóricos da conspiração são notoriamente discordantes entre si e podem ser adeptos de uma das várias teorias concorrentes: * Oswald fez o disparo; no entanto, ele tinha algum grupo fornecendo logística. * A máfia estava por detrás, como vingança por Kennedy dormir com suas amantes e seu irmão, Robert F. Kennedy, reprimir o crime organizado depois de supostamente ajudar a ganhar Illinois na eleição de 1960. Alternativamente, eles fizeram isso porque Kennedy foi muito simpático a Fidel Castro, que levou ao aumento das receitas de casinos cubanos. * Grupos de direita anti-Castro foram atrás dele, como vingança pela fracassada invasão de 1961 de Girón. * O próprio Fidel Castro estava por detrás disto, em retaliação à invasão da Baía dos Porcos ou várias tentativas de assassinato da CIA. * A CIA, ou uma facção desonesta de agentes da CIA e ativistas privados foram atrás dele. * O governo de Israel e Mossad estava por trás disso, por causa da oposição de Kennedy os programas de desenvolvimento de armas nucleares de Israel. * A União Soviética fez lavagem cerebral em Oswald durante seu tempo na URSS e programou ele para fazer isso. Soa familiar, gamers? Então, ou ele foi recrutado pelo KGB para fazer, ou o KGB enviou uma dupla em seu lugar. Ou... o pai distante de Woody Harrelson foi atrás dele. * Lyndon Johnson estava por trás do assassinato. (Devido a personalidade e o estilo de LBJ, esta é a única cioosa que consegue tirar o máximo alarde). * Kennedy foi assassinado porque ele tinha tentado restaurar a impressão do papel-moeda pelo Tesouro dos EUA, em vez do Federal Reserve (a teoria favorita de alguns doidos Myth: The Federal Reserve had a role in the JFK murder, John McAdams). * Kennedy foi assassinado por uma quadrilha que queria expandir a Guerra do Vietnã, porque ele estava prestes a retirar as tropas norte-americanas de lá. * Alguns se concentram mais na teoria de que havia um segundo atirador na colina gramada e, de novo, Oswald ser um "bode expiatório" em vez de tentar atribuir qualquer motivo para uma conspiração mais ampla. * T. Casey Brennan fez isso, ou assim ele o diz. Esta afirmação é apenas um ingrediente de seu poderoso poder de querer chamar atenção. * O autor de Principia Discordia Kerry Thornley foi o melhor amigo de Lee Harvey Oswald na Marinha em 1959, isso leva a uma conexão de discórdia sobre o assassinato. * Kennedy atirou primeiro. * O motorista atirou em Kennedy. Isto é pensado como uma paródia do argumento, mas haveria milhões de pessoas vendo Kennedy ser baleado. Infelizmente, não. A Timestamp dada no vídeo fornecida com o nome é enganadora e apenas uma série de Baboseiras fora de contexto. * Oswald atirou em Kennedy no pescoço e um agente do serviço secreto no carro, em seguida, atirou acidentalmente na cabeça dele erguendo o rifle para retornar o fogo (a terceira caixa de Oswald foi utilizada para manter a câmara de seu rifle limpo). * Oswald era um bode expiatório e Joseph Milteer, um direitista associado a grupos extremistas como o Ku Klux Klan e que estava sob vigilância por ameaçar matar o presidente, tinha organizado ou participado do assassinato. Former FBI agent blames Milteer, Oswald a patsy Alguns acreditam que Milteer era parte de uma conspiração idealizada pelo Papado que envolveu muitas comunidades e resquícios do Terceiro Reich da inteligência dos EUA trazidos durante a Operação Paperclip. Who Killed JFK? The Milteer-Nazi-CIA-Papacy theory * Kennedy organizou tudo isto como um suicídio elaborado. * Kennedy foi morto por uma versão de si mesmo do futuro, porque senão ele poderia causar a Terceira Guerra Mundial. * Kennedy sobreviveu e foi substituído por um "dublê" que foi enterrado, em vez disso. Estrangeiro, foi sequestrado, e ainda secretamente executava coisas por detrás dos panos, juntamente com sua família. A "maldição" de revelar sobre a enorme cortina de fumaça fez o delator morrer em um internato, aparentemente vegetando e com problemas mentais ... faça a sua escolha. * Teorias da conspiração sobre o assassinato ainda são populares tanto na esquerda, quanto na direita, entre o público americano. 59% as of 2013 Investigação A primeira investigação oficial foi feita pela Comissão Warren, que concluiu que o assassinato não foi uma conspiração, e todas as investigações oficiais após ela aceitaram algo em torno de suas conclusões. O United States House Select Committee on Assassination, no entanto, concluiu que há uma alta probabilidade do assassinato ter sido uma conspiração. Background of John F. Kennedy assassination conspiracy theories, na Wikipedia Há dois relatos conflitantes, e é aí que tudo começou. Dois livros que criticaram o relatório da Comissão Warren foram Inquest, por Edward Jay Epstein, e Rush to Judgment, por Mark Lane. Ambos insinuaram uma conspiração e foram relativamente suaves comparados aos padrões de hoje. Mark Lane, depois, foi ao fundo do poço com os livros de conspiração em vários outros assuntos (incluindo o suicídio em massa de Jonestown, e o assassinato de Martin Luther King). A John Birch Society foi uma das primeiras defensoras de uma teoria da conspiração do assassinato, com um artigo de Revilo P. Oliver alegando que a KGB fez isso. A Liberty Lobby, mais tarde, tomou a conspiração do assassinato e cortejou Mark Lane ao defendê-los em uma ação judicial por difamação movida contra eles por "canalizar" E. Howard Hunt, em resposta a um artigo no jornal Spotlight alegando que Hunt foi implicado no assassinato. O procurador do distrito de Louisiana, Jim Garrison, processou o empresário de Nova Orleans Clay Shaw, em 1969, por conspiração sobre o assassinato no assassinato de Kennedy, alegando que foi o trabalho de um grupo de homens homossexuais, incluindo Lee Harvey Oswald e Jack Ruby, onde o motivo seria que era um " assassinato passional "; O júri levou 54 minutos para alegar que Shaw não era culpado. Shaw ainda deu um passo adiante, refutando a própria teoria. Outro livro mais confiável, criticando a investigação, veio do membro da força-tarefa Gerald Ford. Em A Presidential Legacy and The Warren Commission, Ford afirmou que a CIA destruiu ou impediu investigações de fatos que expunham operações que, segundo ele, poderiam facilmente ser lidas de forma errada, como se colaborassem com o assassinato. http://books.google.com/?id=HOCdGQAACAAJ Veja o artigo da Wikipedia sobre Gerald Ford (em inglês). Alguém traz a pipoca! Dois filmes populares retratando o assassinato de Kennedy como uma conspiração foram o filme de 1991 JFK, onde Oliver Stone mata Kennedy, JFK (1991), IMDB com base na teoria de Garrison, e o filme de 1973 Executive Action, Executive Action(1973), IMDB com base na teoria de Lane que uma quadrilha de empresários de direita estava por trás do assassinato. Os livros sobre a conspiraçao do assassinato de Kennedy proliferaram, em particular, após a popularidade do filme de 1991, que vão desde o "meh" ao "completamente ridículo". Realidade Lee Harvey Oswald fez isso. Por quê? Foi devido a falta de pistas de boliches e discotecas. Não, sério. 5 Turncoats Who Changed the Tide of History, Cracked Mas logo após, ele sai com simpatizantes de Castro na Cidade do México, durante a sua tentativa frustrada de obter um visto em Cuba, alguns dos quais manifestaram a opinião de que Kennedy deveria ser morto, em represália por suas tentativas de ter assassinado Castro. Why'd Oswald Do It?, Slate Ah, e a KGB espalhou muitas das outras teorias da conspiração, porque sabiam que, dado o clima da época, a União Soviética era suscetível de ser vista como culpada, e eles queriam mitigar que, até certo ponto, parece ter funcionado mais do que eles jamais imaginavam. Eles sabiam a muito tempo que a inteligência americana não acreditava que eles estavam envolvidos, mas se o público americano tivesse uma crença generalizada de que o Kremlin tinha matado Kennedy, não só a porta estaria aberta para a retaliação (alguns fanáticos atirando em embaixadas soviéticas , por exemplo), mas que poderia levar o público a pressionar para a guerra. Se os materiais soviéticos desclassificados fossem acreditados, eles estariam tão surpresos quanto os norte-americanos com o assassinato. K.G.B. Told Tall Tales About Dallas, Book Says, The New York Times (O arquivo Mitrokhin, se você estava pensando). A teoria da "bala mágica", que tantas vezes aparece entre as teorias da conspiração, também é baseada no argumento que não poderia atingir nenhum assento das pessoas no carro, incluindo Kennedy. No entanto, se alguém realmente olhar para o regime de assentos no carro, então a teoria, e qualquer coisa que extenda a idéia, será extinta instantaneamente. As teorias afirmam que o governador Connally estava sentado na frente de Kennedy, e que isso prova que Kennedy não poderia ter sido baleado por Oswald. Na verdade, Kennedy estava na frente, e Connally atrás dele no lado da sua mão direita, e no caminho do remate de Oswald. Na verdade, a coisa toda pode ser refutada pela forma de como todos estavam sentados quando Kennedy foi baleado. Links Externos * The Umbrella Man, um mini-documentário de Errol Morris sobre um dos aspectos do assassinato. * Mortal Error, um livro que analisa a balística e conclui que Oswald agiu sozinho, mas o tiro na cabeça de Kennedy foi um disparo acidental por um agente do Serviço Secreto. * JFK Assassination Magic Bullet Computer Recreation - Parte de um documentário maior (mostrando como a bala não foi "mágica"). Referências